Never Ending Love
by Brigrube24
Summary: When Johanna Mason gets brought back to District 13, she can't wait to see the girl she has been crushing on ever since the Quarter Quell, Katniss Everdeen. Little does she know, Katniss may have her own conflicting feelings. This takes place during Mockingjay. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

JOHANNA POV

Once I stepped onto the grounds of District 13, I knew I was safe. There is noting to be afraid of, right? I'm back with the rest of the team. But the torture that I went through when I was in The Capitol makes a part of my brain think that a lot of things can go wrong. They really messed me up. I missed Katniss so much. Ever since we became allies in the Quarter Quell…. Fact is, I'm falling for her. I can't believe I am having these feelings. She's a GIRL. It's hard for me to talk to her. I get so flustered when I am around her, like I can't even have a simple conversation without blushing.

Well, ANYWAYS, when I got to District 13, they put me in a hospital bed. Considering that they knew I have been tortured, I'm not surprised. But I need to talk to Katniss. So when no one was looking, I snuck out of my bed and went to go find her. The first to talk to me was Finnick.

"Oh my gosh, Johanna! You're here! I'm so happy to see you! You look terrible… what did they do to you?!" said Finnick.

"I'm really happy to see you too! And I don't really want to talk about it… Have you seen Katniss?" I asked.

"That's okay. I totally understand. And yeah, she's with Gale in the cafeteria, why?" asked Finnick.

"Thanks! And no reason… well, I will talk to you later. I gotta go. Sorry, it's just really important." I answered.

"Okay… See ya!" Finnick said.

Okay, the cafeteria. Where is the cafeteria? Whatever, I'll just ask. But they don't know I'm out of my hospital bed. It's probably okay, a girl's gotta eat.

I asked a nearby nurse. "It's down the hall, and once you turn left, there is a pair of double doors, go through that and there is the cafeteria." "Thanks!" I said.

Once I get there, I see Katniss, right in the middle, sitting with Gale and Prim. I wonder where her mother is. Anyways, as I am walking up to her, she spots me, and she smiles, " Hey Johanna! I missed you so much! Want to eat lunch with us?" " Sh-sh- sure." I stuttered.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I look around and I see Prim smirking at me. Can she tell I like her sister? Am I that obvious?! I hope not, but maybe I am… Damn it.

Katniss walks with me over to the counter to get food, and once we get to the table, Gale stands up and says, "Sorry Catnip, I gotta go, Coin wants me. I'll catch up with you later though."

"It's okay, and yeah I'll see you later." Katniss says.

She didn't really seem to care that much when he left. Once I started eating we Katniss started talking to Prim about Peeta.

" He is really messed up. Ever since Peeta came back from the Capitol, everyone has been having to restrain him. And not to mention, he tried to kill me. I really miss the old him, you know?" Katniss mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. But hopefully Mom and all of the other doctors can find a cure for him," Prim said.

"Yeah he was really messed up in there! He was in the cell next to mine. Snow is a cruel bastard." Johanna exclaimed.

" I'm so sorry that you guys had to go through all that. Johanna, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here for you. "I can't believe that you went through all that, and are still staying strong", " And, I really care about you guys. Peeta and Gale always say that they really care about me, and I really care about them, but not in the way they want me to, which is kind of stressful, because they are constantly trying, or tried, to get my attention, but I don't know…" Katniss explained.

Prim looks at me again with that little smirk of hers and looks back and forth between us. Oh god she knows. But why is she smirking at Katniss too? Wait, is Katniss BLUSHING?! Holy shit.

Do I have a shot?


	2. Chapter 2

KATNISS POV

I heard that Johanna is back. She has been on my mind a lot lately. Ever since she was taken to the Capitol during the Quarter Quell, I have been really worried about her. I can't stop thinking about her.

I was walking to the cafeteria with Prim to meet up with Gale when I saw her…

She was in her hospital bed, turning in her sleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare. She looked so scared…so vulnerable… I have never seen her like this. I almost went over to wake her up and comfort her, but then Prim caught me staring. She kind of looked at me like she knew something I didn't. She was smirking. Why was she smirking?

Okay, so Prim and I saw Gale once we had entered the cafeteria. He waved at us to come over as soon as he saw us. When we sat down with him, he started going on and on about what happened with Peeta when he rescued him from the Capitol blah-blah-blah, I wasn't really paying attention to him at all, all I was thinking about was Johanna, how vulnerable she looked. I really cared about her, in a way that I didn't really understand. I mean, yeah in a friend way, but it's also something else. Do I like her? No. She's a girl. I couldn't…but maybe… I don't know to be honest.

Well as soon as I looked away from Gale, there she was. She was so beautiful…

I waved her over and asked Johanna if she wanted to eat lunch with us, she said sure, but she seemed a bit nervous. Was it me? Did you do something?

Well I went to get lunch with her and she seemed a little more comfortable, but still a little nervous. Once we sat down Gale said he needed to go. I didn't really care, because I had Johanna. I smiled at her and she smiled back and… Wait… was she blushing? Oh my god she is so cute when she blushes.

Well, I tried to find something to talk about so it didn't seem like a weirdo just staring at her. We rested on the subject of Peeta and Johanna in the Capitol. Nothing was really said.

Eventually we got into a conversation about me, Gale, and Peeta. I started to talk about how I don't really feel attracted to them in the way I am supposed to. What was I saying?! I was like, thinking out loud! What is wrong with me?

Johanna blushed again while I was talking about it. But when I looked over to Prim, she was smirking at both of us. Wait, I think she knows that I kind of like Johanna. I mean, I think I do. It seems like she knows more than I do. Why is she looking at Johanna like that too?

Does she think Johanna likes me like that? I should probably talk to her about that.

Oh my gosh.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna POV

It's been a day since I've talked to Katniss. I was thinking of stopping by her room last night, but I decided not to because since she shares a room with Prim, I wanted to avoid all the smirks. Why was she doing that? I have been thinking about that all day. Maybe I should talk to her. But what if she tells Katniss I like her? What would happen then?

I decided to go and talk to Prim because I need to know. It's probably nothing, I'm probably just being paranoid.

I went to check and see if Prim was in cafeteria with Katniss, considering it's about lunch time. But she wasn't there.

I should probably check her room.

As I am walking down the hallway, I see Katniss and Prim enter their room. It seems like they are talking about something important… Should I go in? I don't know.

I walk down there anyways and I peek through the doorway, just barely making myself visible. Maybe I should just come back another time.

But just as I start to walk away, I hear my name come out of Katniss's mouth.

I slowly walk back and continue to peek through the doorway again.

" What was with the smirking yesterday? When I was talking to Johanna?" Katniss asked.

" It was nothing... It doesn't matter." Prim said.

" I just wanted to know considering you were acting all weird around us." Katniss said.

" Okay fine, I can tell you blush whenever you are around Johanna. You get all happy and flirty when you are around her. I can tell that you like her." Prim said.

" I have no idea what you are talking about. We are just friends…" Katniss explained.

"Yeah okay. It's okay if you like her. I'm all for it. You love who you love." Prim smirked.

" Who says I love her?"

"You didn't deny that you like her!"

"Okay fine, I really like her. Maybe I love her, I don't know yet. All these feelings are so new. And it's not like she likes me back… in that way. But she does always seem nervous around me. But, still, don't tell Johanna, okay?" Katniss admitted.

"Okay I won't. But she might suspect something. You're really obvious, you know that?"

"Oh shush. I gotta go, I want to try to find Johanna and eat lunch with her, want to come? Katniss asked.

"Sure, I'm starving." Prim said.

HOLY CRAP KATNISS LIKES ME. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.

As their conversation ends, I walk back down the hallway and head to my room.

This is the best news of my life. I need to talk to Prim.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

I finally admitted to Prim that I like Johanna. It felt weird. I don't really tell Prim those kind of things. She was really cool about it though, which makes me happy.

Well, I need to stop by Johanna's room to ask her if she wants to eat with me and Prim. I just hope that the fact that I like Johanna isn't obvious, at least I'll try not to be.

I was walking down the hall near her room and I see her rounding the corner down the hallway.

"Hey Jo, want to eat lunch with me and Prim?" I asked.

She picked her head up and said, "Sure." She's blushing.

"Are you okay? You look a little pink." I asked.

"Yeah- Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

Awww she's smiling in that cute way that makes me melt. I think I'm smiling too much. She's still blushing. Am I blushing?

I look down at Prim and I see her raising her eyebrows and looking at Johanna to me. God, she's awful. I feel like I should talk to Johanna privately instead of go to lunch. I don't think Prim would be upset.

"Actually, Johanna, can I talk to you privately? We can meet up with Prim in the cafeteria later. Is that okay Prim?" I asked

"Sure! I'll see you guys in a little bit!" She's smirking again. I rolled my eyes.

Johanna looks a little nervous.

"Okay." Johanna said.

"Okay." I said.

"Can we walk to your room for some privacy? I don't want anyone to hear us. I'm really paranoid about that." I asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah sure." Jo said.

She's blushing and smiling again. I smile back.

While we were walking I tried to make small talk. I was really bad at it. I'm nervous, okay?

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Johanna asked.

"A little nervous." I said

"What about?" Johanna asked.

" Oh nothing. It's nothing." I said.

As we arrive to Johanna's room, we both walk in and I shut the door behind us. I'm really nervous. I feel hot.

"Johanna, I really need to talk to you about something." I stated.

I can tell she is trying to hold back a smile.

"Okay, what about?" She asked

" Listen, this is kind of hard to talk about, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or weird after I tell you. Okay?" I said

"Yeah, okay." She said.

I sit on the bed next to her.

"Umm uh well… I like-"

Someone knocks on the door. Damn it.

I go up to the door and open it. It's Gale.

"Hey Gale, it's not a good time right now. I really need to talk to Johanna about something. Can this wait?" I asked

"I'm sorry but it can't. It's Prim. She's unconscious. She was in the cafeteria with me and we were walking to the table and she must have slipped. She hit her head really hard. She's in the infirmary." Gale explained.

"Oh god. Prim." I said.

"Let's go." Johanna said. "We can talk later. We have to see your sister."

"Thanks, Jo. Let's go." I said.

Oh my god, Prim. We run down the hallways to get to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

JOHANNA POV Chapter 5

We ran to infirmary to find Prim, and fortunately she was conscious again.

"What happened?!" Katniss asked

" I don't remember. I must have slipped or something." Prim explained

" Are you alright?" I asked

" It hurts but I'll be okay. Thanks Johanna," she smiled, "Katniss, did you get to talk to Johanna? It seemed important." Prim asked

" Ummm… not exactly. When we got the news that you hurt your head we came rushing over here." Katniss explained

" Yeah, we decided that the conversation would have to wait. But it's okay. We are just glad that you are okay." I said

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Well since you know that I'm okay now, you guys should talk. It seemed important… just promise to come visit me in a few hours? My head still hurts and I just want to rest here for a little bit anyways." Prim asked

" We will. Promise." Katniss said with a worried look. She is still standing there debating whether to stay or go, she seems a bit nervous.

" Go on! I need to sleep." She smiles.

" Okay okay. Johanna can we go back to your room?" Katniss asked

"Yeah sure." I said

I know what she is going to talk to me about. I just need to act cool. Don't smile so much. You'll give yourself away. Damn it. I'm smiling too much.

Katniss and I start to walk down the hallways toward my room. She's really nervous, I can tell. Am I making her nervous? I hope not.

PRIM POV

After Johanna and Katniss left, it was just Gale and me. I knew what they were going to talk about. I don't think Katniss got the hint that I was trying to send her off to go talk to Jo, she can be very oblivious sometimes.

" You really aren't going to sleep are you?" Gale asked

" Nope." I replied

" What is so important that they have to talk in private? I have seen the way Katniss acts around Johanna. She barely spends time with me anymore. What is so important that even you have to push them to talk to each other?" Gale asked jealously.

Wow I can see how jealous Gale is getting. I can literally feel it all the way from this bed. If Gale finds out he is going to flip. I'm not going to let that happen.

"I don't know. It just seemed important, as I said earlier. Even if I knew, it's still kind of not your business… Not to be rude or anything." I stated

" I know you know something. PLEASE tell me. I just don't want Katniss to get hurt… if there even is a possibility." Gale said

" I don't think she is going to get hurt. She will be fine. Trust me. And don't go snooping. Katniss will get pissed. It's not your business. If she wanted you to get involved she would have told you." I said

" Please just tell me. Pleeeaseee." Gale whined.

Gale needs to literally calm the fuck down. It's none of his business. He needs to respect her privacy and not go asking people what's going on with Katniss all the time. I know he knows something's up. Gale is making my head her worse. I have to get him to go. He is just going to keep asking me questions and it's irritating me because he needs to know that I'm not going to tell him. Hold on- I have an idea.

" Again, none of your business. It's only between Katniss and Johanna. Oh gosh- my head hurts really bad, I need to rest." I lied

" Okay okay, sorry. I'll go. Feel better." Gale said

" Thanks Gale. Don't go snooping! Ow- oof. It hurtssss." I said

" Fine. Bye Prim." And off he went

Nailed it.

I just hope he doesn't get his nose into everything or else everything will get bad.

KATNISS POV

We just got to Jo's room. How am I supposed to tell her all this? I shut the door behind us.

" What's up Katniss? What did you need to talk about?" she asked

She's blushing and smiling. Oh god she is so cute. I can feel myself get warm all of a sudden there are butterflies in my stomach. I was kind of relieved when Gale came in and interrupted us, but at the same time… I just want to get this over with.

"Okay… where was I? OH yes… Ummm- Johanna…" I think I'm sweating.

"Yeah? It's okay. You can talk to me about anything." She smiled and blushed as she sat down on her bed.

"Johanna… I really like you, not just in a friend way. I don't really understand these feelings yet, but I do know that I have feelings for you. You always make me smile and I don't feel the same around Gale or Peeta as I do around you." I said as I sat next to her on the bed.

"Katniss-"

" Listen please don't feel weird about it. You probably don't feel the same way towards me but I-"

"Katniss-"

" I just had the need to talk to you because… I don't know…. I needed to get it out of my system. Please don't feel weird about it-"

She put her hand on my leg, and stared deep into my eyes, and I stared right back at her. Wow she has really pretty eyes. She slowly leaned towards me and kissed me.

That really shut me up.

I kissed her back, just as passionately as she did to me. She cupped my face and kissed me one more time. We slowly broke apart and she stared at me so meaningfully.

" You have no idea how bad I wanted to do that," Johanna said " I really like you too. I want to be with you Katniss, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You make me feel the exact same way. I don't know if you are ready, but I really want you to be mine." Johanna explained

That went better than I thought.

"I want to be yours too… I just… I don't know. You mean a lot to me, more than I can express. I just need some time to think about how I will be able to do this. US. It's going to take a little bit before I'm able to come out." I said

" IT's totally fine. We can keep it on the down low for a while if you need to. I will help you every step of the way. Just let me know when you are ready to tell others about us." Johanna answered.

"So… there is an US?" I asked

" Only if you want there to be." Johanna answered

" I do, I would love that." I said.

Johanna smiled and kissed me one last time before we started to leave the room.

I'm so happy right now. I feel unstoppable.


End file.
